Host Club, Take 2
by Sable Snow
Summary: Collection of one-shots of extended and deleted scenes exploring each Host club member's relationship with Haruhi. Rated T for language in future chapters.
1. Hikaru & Kaoru: Kidnappers

**Disclaimer:** Neither Ouran High School Host club nor its characters belong to me.

A/N: In the course of re-watching this series I've found several scenes that I'm unsatisfied with, so I'm re-writing them. Some of these scenes completely don't exist in OHSHC (because they happen off screen or are just specific character thoughts) and some scenes I've extended. As a general rule these will probably each be under 2000 words, and each will probably be from a different perspective. Some might have multiple perspectives.

 **Episode: Jungle Pool SOS**

 **Scene** : The twins kidnap Haruhi as she's leaving school.

x  
x  
x

Typical. There I was, thinking about what I needed to pick up for dinner before I went home, when Hikaru and Kaoru popped up out of nowhere. Seriously, can't I get one day of peace at this blasted school?

Before I even get a word in edgewise, Kaoru is in a limo and pulling my in behind him. Hikaru is quick to follow and I end up (as always) squished between them.

"Uh, could you guys scoot over some?" I tried to ask nicely, but I'm pretty sure it came out more annoyed than anything.

"Nope," they answered me together. Why do they always do that?

"We're perfectly happy," Kaoru began as he slid his arm around my waist.

"Right here," Hikaru finished their thought while draping an arm around my shoulders. They seemed to move in even closer as they talked, if that's even possible.

Giving up for the time being on their invasion of my personal space I ask, "Where are we going anyway?"

"That's a secret, Haruhi!" That was Kaoru.

"And you wouldn't want us to spill our innermost secrets would you?" Hikaru questioned, trying to act innocent. Seriously, innermost secret? Who are they trying to fool?

"Guess you'll just have to wait and find out!" they singsonged in unison.

"Well, at least let me work on some homework until we get there if you're going to eat up all my free time." If they have their way I probably won't be home until after dark, and then I won't have time for _anything_ that I need to get done.

Kaoru pulled away from me, placing his hand over his heart and giving me a wounded look. "Eating up? Are we so unimportant to you that you wouldn't want to spend your free time with us?"

Of course, being who they are, I should've expected what happened next. Hikaru removed his hand from my shoulder and grabbed Kaoru's chin, pulling him partially across my lap. As they stared lovingly into each others eye's, Hikaru whispered "don't worry about her Kaoru. I still want to spend my free time with you."

I rolled my eyes at their antics and took advantage of their distraction to slip away from them and into another seat. I was just about to pull out some homework when they stopped me. It was worth a shot, right?

"Aw come on Haruhi, that's no fun! Let's play a game instead!" Hikaru enthused.

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed. "How about truth or dare? Except without the dares since we're in a car. You first Haruhi, truth or truth?" I swear they act like their 8-year-olds.

"No, I'm not playing."

"Awwwww, Ha-ru-hiiii," Hikaru whined. "Pleeeaase? We'll be nice and not ask anything completely horrible, we promise!"

I crossed my arms over my chest in irritation and leaned back in my seat, knowing this would be a bad idea.

"What if we go first?" Kaoru reasoned.

"You probably wouldn't even answer me honestly so why should I bother?" This _was_ Hikaru and Kaoru after all.

"You have our word!" They begged simultaneously. They each pulled one of my arms away from me so they could hold my hands.

"Please trust us Haruhi," Kaoru pleaded.

"We promise we'll tell you the complete truth to whatever you ask us! We wouldn't lie to you." Hikaru sounded completely sincere.

I have to admit, my interest was peaked. I could ask anything I wanted and they swore to answer. How could I turn down this opportunity? Expecially since I wasn't particularly worried about what they would ask me. I don't have any deep dark secrets to hide.

"Fine, we can play, and you guys are going first." As soon as I spoke, their whole faces lit up. This is something they really wanted to do. Maybe I should be worried after all?

"First question: I know your whole brotherly love act is complete BS, but what all _have_ you guys done together?" I'd wondered about this before, but it's really none of my business so I never bothered to ask. Not that they would've told me anyway.

They looked at each other, seemingly deciding how much of the truth they should tell. I raised my eyebrow at them and pulled my hands back to cross over my chest again.

Hikaru was the first to look back at me and speak, "Well, we've kissed before, but it was when we were younger. We were just practicing for when the real thing came along, you know?"

Being an only child, I didn't know, but I could at least understand their thought process. When neither of them continued I decided to give them a little nudge. "And that's all?"

"I guess you could count sleeping together too," Kaoru added.

"Don't say it like that, she'll get the wrong idea!" Hikaru berated Kaoru. He was blushing and looking away from me as he continued his explanation. "We sleep together as in we actually sleep. We share a bed, but we don't _do_ anything." Hikaru seemed nervous that I wouldn't understand, but I did.

"Alright, your turn," I reminded them.

They seemed shocked. "You're not going to ask us why?" Hikaru questioned. He seemed to expect more from me after their big reveal.

"No, I don't really see the point. It's your lives and if you want to sleep in the same bed then you should. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, that would be another question, and it's not my turn anymore." I smirked a bit at the end.

They seemed to relax after my acceptance and they looked at each other again, this time with small smiles on their faces.

"Ok Haruhi," Hikaru began. "Which member of the host club do you like the best?"

"Hmm which one _do_ I like the best?" I thought aloud. "Maybe Honey-senpai because he's so sweet and kind-natured and not _at all_ a conniving kidnaper like _some_ people," I directed at them. "But Mori-senpai is really nice too, and he saves me from Tamaki-senpai when he goes into his crazy possessive mode. It's a tough choice. I guess I don't like any one member of the host club best." I finished.

I couldn't help but notice how dejected Hikaru and Kaoru looked, and I realized they probably wanted me to pick them. They did want me to be honest though, didn't they?

I decided to move on with the game to try to take their minds off my answer. "Alright, next question: why do you try so hard to isolate yourselves and keep others at a distance when I can tell you really just want other people to see you for who you are as Hikaru and Kaoru?"

When my question was met with silence I started to worry that it hadn't made sense. It _was_ kind of a long question. Just as I'm about to clarify, Kaoru speaks up.

"How do you do that?" They look lost, and I start to think maybe they don't even have an answer for me. "You can tell us apart when no one else can, you see _him_ as Hikaru and _me_ as Kaoru instead of _us_ as "the twins". You understand what we mean and what we're thinking, and I can't figure out how you're doing it!" He sounded a bit frantic by the time he finished.

"I just pay attention, that's all. _You_ are Kaoru," I emphasize by pointing at his chest. "You're nicer than Hikaru and you're not as rash. You put careful consideration into your actions." I turned slightly towards the other twin and pointed at him now. "And _you_ are Hikaru. You may be hard-headed, but you're passionate. When you care about something you _really_ care about it and you give it your all. You're more outspoken than Kaoru, and that can be good _or_ bad." They stared at me through it all. Sadness flickered through their eyes when I said something negative, but they always went back to hopeful and amazed. I don't know why. It's not like what I said was some big revelation. It's who they are. Surely they know that better than I?

"You haven't answered my question yet," I remind them when it seems like they're just going to keep staring.

It was Kaoru who answered me again, "We're scared. What if we tried to be just Hikaru and Kaoru, and people didn't like us individually? I mean, not that we'd care, but still, it's nice to be liked." That was a complete lie; they absolutely did care. But it seemed more like a lie to themselves than to me, so I let it slide. "We've always just had each other. Most people don't even _try_ to see us like you do, Haruhi. Somewhere along the line I guess we decided to just show everyone what they wanted to see: Twins. Not Hikaru and Kaoru. And it got to the point where we don't know how to be anything other than twins. So we keep to ourselves, and let everyone else think what they want. If they want into our world, they have to see us first. Until then, we're the only ones that matter to us."

Hikaru hadn't spoken at all and was looking away from both of us.

"Well that's just silly. How can anyone see the real Hikaru and Kaoru if you won't let them?" I reasoned.

"You did," Hikaru whispered. The weight of his words hung in the air as he finally looked at me. I didn't know how to respond to that, but it felt like something significant had shifted.

I smiled slightly at his admission, and then brought us back to the game. "It's your turn to ask a question."

They looked at each other again (seriously, how do they communicate so easily like that?) and Kaoru seemed to be elected speaker once again.

"Will you stay with us and keep being our friend, no matter how much we might annoy you?" They seemed apprehensive of my answer.

"Well that's a waste of a question. I don't just give up and turn away from friends, and I consider you guys to be my friends." I paused to let my words sink in and then I smirked as I continued: "Most of the time. When you aren't driving me crazy."

Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled, knowing that I was just messing with them. They switch seats to be on either side of me again and squashed me into a hug. For once, instead of complaining, I just hugged them back.


	2. Mori's Silent Strength

Episode: **Jungle Pool SOS**

Inside the Tropical Aqua Garden, Honey is missing, and the rain has finally let up.

x  
x  
x

Enough waiting around, I have to find Mitskuni. I left the group to go in search, but I didn't anticipate Haruhi following me. What she said to me while it was raining...it was unnecessary (I know Mitskuni can take care of himself), but it did make me feel better. She's more perceptive than people give her credit for. I didn't expect anyone to try to comfort me. In fact, they wouldn't talk to me much at all if it weren't for my cousin. She's so genuinely caring, it's no wonder everyone seems so smitten.

I heard her shriek and turned back. She shouldn't be out here at all. I don't think she would agree to return to the group, and I'm feeling kind of lonely without Mitskuni around, so I do the first thing I think of.

"Haruhi," I call back to her.

"Oh!" Haruhi gasped as I settled her in my arms. Maybe I should've asked her permission first, but picking small people up is just second nature to me and I didn't consider how she would feel. There's no time to dwell on it though. She's in my arms, safe from the dangers of the jungle, and now I need to make sure Mitskuni is safe too.

"Thanks for the help, but I can walk on my own." I looked down and couldn't help staring at her for a moment. Her eyes have gone wide in shock and she's blushing a bit. I don't answer her and a small frown appears on her face. Eventually, she looks away from me, embarrassed, and it disappoints me just a little.

I know she can walk, but this way is safer for her. This way is nicer for me. Everyone wins.

I don't expect her to say anything else. What is there to say?

"It must be really nice having someone you care about around all the time. I mean, you and Honey are so close; I can tell you would do anything for him, and I think he would do the same for you. I'm a little envious. I don't think I've been that close to anyone in my life except my parents."

I look down at her, surprised. Does she not realize how everyone sees her? Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mitskuni would do anything for her. _I_ would do anything for her. Kyoya keeps more to himself, but I think even he is getting to that point. It's sad to see that she doesn't think of us the same way.

"It is nice," I eventually answer. "We've always been together."

She smiles up at me again, and her eyes are just so caring that it gives me hope. Maybe she does care about us the way we care about her. I want her to.

She keeps talking as I walk. It's nothing really important, but it's nice to listen to her voice; it reminds me of Mitskuni. Somehow, I think thats why she's doing it. After all, she's not one to go on unnecessarily.

I hear something coming before I see it. Is it more alligators, or something worse maybe? No, it's men. They're in full body armor, carrying guns, and most importantly they're pointing them at us.

I know there must be an explanation, but as soon as one of them grabs Haruhi, I see red. One hit is all it takes to send him flying. He won't be getting back up anytime soon.

I hold her even tighter now, looking for a way to get out of here. I can't fight them all off while protecting her.

"Get down, Takashi!" It's Mitskuni. He's found us and I know he'll take these guys out in a heartbeat. While he's finishing up I finally put Haruhi down. I wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea from me holding her. I would never want him to think I'm trying to take away his chance with her.

When we're about to leave paradise, he turns to me and giggles, "I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?"

Usually, I would be, but this time not so much. My eyes stray towards the solitary female that has infiltrated our group, and it's hard not to smile. "I don't know if I'd say that."


	3. A Panicking Host Club

Episode: **The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club**

Haruhi came to the rescue of some harassed clients, and has no way of protecting herself.

x  
x  
x

"It's Haruhi!"

Her face was panicked, and the fear in her voice was palpable.

 _No. Not Haruhi._

Tamaki was the first to react, immediately taking off in the direction their guest had come from. The twins were frozen for a moment. _Not Haruhi_. She was too important, too close now. What would they do without her? They were only a second behind Tamaki.

Kyoya was further away from the water than the other hosts, walking a couple of their guests towards their hotel. He still heard the cry. _Haruhi_. Only that girl could find herself in so much trouble during a nice day at the beach. He quickly excused himself from the ladies he was entertaining, and began running the same way as the others.

Further down the beach, Honey was still gathering shell fish while Mori watched. They were too far to hear the commotion, but out of the corner of his eye, Mori saw three of the hosts sprint away from them. "Mitskuni," was all he had to say.

Honey looked at his cousin and then followed his line of sight. Something was wrong. "Let's go, Takashi." They were in much better shape than their friends, and began to gain ground quickly.

When Tamaki got to the top of the rocks, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. How dare those thugs put their hands on his Haruhi? He was going to beat them into the ground. He was going to bash skulls and break bones, and he wouldn't stop until they _understood_.

And then she was falling.

 _Haruhi_!

Thugs be damned, saving Haruhi was more important than getting revenge. Tamaki dove off the cliff right after her.

Kyoya watched it all unfold as he approached and immediately pulled out his cell phone. He called an ambulance first. _Haruhi comes first._ And then he was dialing the police. Those idiots messed with the wrong group.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been right behind Tamaki, watched him dive, and then, they were _relieved_. Relieved, of course, that Haruhi would be saved (they had no doubt that Tamaki would go to the ends of the earth to keep her from harm), but even more so, they were relieved that his actions freed them up to deal with the part they most wanted.

The thugs were laughing. The twins came up on either side behind the punk holding their clients. They each grabbed an arm and twisted it away, freeing the girls. Hikaru let go, trusting Kaoru to take care of this guy, and moved forward to the one who had harmed Haruhi. He would pay.

Kyoya turned up right as the girls were released, and he helped them down the rocks and to safety. Seeing Honey and Mori approaching fast, he felt everything on the rocks would be taken care of, and knew he needed to deal with other matters. He confirmed that the ladies were all right, commended them on their bravery, and apologized for this happening under his watch. The girls, of course, placed no blame on him, and were only worried for Haruhi's safety. _Aren't we all?_

Honey and Mori let the twins continue. They wanted to help. These goons deserved worse than this. But if they stepped in, the thugs would be leaving the beach in a body bag. No, it was better if they held back. If these pricks don't die, they'll be suffering this pain for a while. It wasn't nearly enough, but it would have to do.

Eventually Kyoya, the voice of reason in their group, told the twins they needed to stop. They didn't listen, of course. Honey and Mori had to step in to pull the twins off, and in doing so, they each made sure to get a solid kick in. It made them fell a little better, if not completely satisfied.

Kyoya took their IDs and told them to leave the beach as soon as they were able to stand. They could get their IDs back from the police at a later date. With that, the five boys had nothing to do but wait. They stood at the base of the rocks, gazes intent on the water. What was taking Tamaki so long?

Hikaru and Kaoru were holding hands. Honey was huddled close to Mori.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai," Kaoru began and then paused. How could he voice his concern aloud? "She's going to be alright...right?"

"She has to be," Hikaru pleaded, mostly to himself.

There was complete silence as they all turned towards Kyoya for reassurance.

"Well, the rocks aren't very high up, and a fall from that distance into water shouldn't do any damage," he reasoned. But she could've hit the rocks in the water (which _would_ do damage). Or the thugs might've done something to her before they threw her. Kyoya kept those thoughts to himself. It's not what they needed to hear right now.

"There," Mori nearly exclaimed. As the tallest of the group he had seen them first. There was a collective sigh of relief, but their cheer was short lived. When Tamaki was near enough to the beach to stand, they saw him pull Haruhi into his arms.

"Oh no, Haru-chan," cried Honey.

They stayed where they were, too scared to move closer. They waited forever it seemed, as Tamaki splashed towards them. What was taking him so long!

And then, they arrived. Haruhi stood up, assuring everyone she was fine.

 _Haruhi's okay!_

All any of them wanted to do was hug her and never let go. They wouldn't let something like this happen again.


	4. Kyoya's Lesson

Episode: **The sun, the Sea and the Host Club**

In her annoyance, Haruhi ate too much and made herself sick. She rushes to the first bathroom she finds to throw up. She exits into a bedroom, and notices an occupant.

x  
x  
x

"I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't be silly, it's just me," Kyoya announced.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed. He looked different without his glasses. "Senpai, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today."

Kyoya stood up and walked towards her. "Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried. Although, I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks. They almost beat them half to death. And, because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them." He passed by her while he spoke and stopped at the wall.

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, senpai," Haruhi promised.

"Each bouquet cost me 50,000. That's a grand total of 600,000 yen, Haruhi." Kyoya turned off the lights and looked down at her. She was puzzled by his actions.

"Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?"

"If you want to," Kyoya began, leaning down to her level. A seductive smile slid onto his face as he continued, "you can pay me back with your body."

Kyoya grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto his bed. She let out a startled cry, but otherwise remained silent as he climbed on the bed after her. She sprawled out rather widely, her right leg bent so her knee was in the air, forcing her dress to ride up slightly. He straddled her body, leaving her nowhere to run.

"Surely you aren't so naive that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter?" he asked. "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."

Haruhi's body relaxed slightly, her eyes softened, not showing any of the apprehension Kyoya had expected."You won't do it Kyoya-senpai." His smile finally slid off his face. He hadn't anticipated this being her reaction. "I know because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."

"Wouldn't gain anything?" His seductive smile was back. He slowly lowered his body over hers, moving his left leg to rest in between hers, and shifting his weight to his right side. "That's an interesting thought, if not an accurate one. Haruhi, I'm a teenage boy." Kyoya's mouth was right by her ear now and he breathed: "I have everything to gain."

Haruhi still hadn't tried to free herself. She was unperturbed by his proximity, and it reminded Kyoya that they never did figure out what she feared. _Stupid girl_.

"Maybe, but I think you have more to lose. Tamaki-senpai would never forgive you." She had a point there. But at the moment, that wasn't particularly important.

"That's very true," he conceded. His left hand left the bed and appeared at her waist. His fingers trailed down her side until they landed half way down her thigh. "But he wouldn't find out. You're not the type to go looking for a hero, Haruhi. You'd keep _this_ ," he emphasized his meaning by hooking his thumb under her dress, "between us." His hand began to rise up her thigh, pulling her dress along with it.

Haruhi froze. She didn't expect Kyoya to go this far. And he was right, too. Haruhi probably wouldn't be able to stop him, and she knew she wouldn't tell a soul about this.

He was still caressing her thigh when his head nuzzled into Haruhi's neck. Her breath caught and she couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down her body when his breath hit her neck. She didn't know what to do.

Before she could come to a decision, he climbed off her with an elegance that only Kyoya could pull off.

"You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi."

She was finally able to breath, but didn't try to move yet. She was shaking too much. "I've learned something from this," Haruhi admitted. "I guess I never realized what a nice guy you were, senpai."

Kyoya turned towards her and raised an eyebrow, amused by her interpretation of his actions. He threw his glasses on, allowing him to see her clearly for the first time tonight. She was directing a soft smile at him, and Kyoya wondered if he would've been able to stop himself if he had seen her this clearly before. Her dress was still hiked up, her cheeks were flush, and she looked so _inviting_. It might be best for him to look away.

"I know what you're doing," Haruhi continued, as if Kyoya wasn't waging an internal battle with himself. "You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-senpai said earlier. I know that you're trying to prove his point, that you're just posing as the bad guy."

"Posing, hmm?" Kyoya grabbed a shirt and drifted away from Haruhi. He needed distance before he was doing more than just 'posing'. When he reached the door, he came to an abrupt stop, as if a thought had just come to him. "It's funny though. You didn't even try to make me stop. Maybe you didn't want me to." Haruhi had no response to that, and Kyoya walked out the door.


	5. Tamaki's Melodious Rescue

Episode: **The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club**

Kyoya's room. Due to a thunderstorm, Haruhi is in a wardrobe. Tamaki is outside of it.

x  
x  
x

With Haruhi huddled into a closet, and Tamaki stuck outside of it, understanding dawned on him. _You're always by yourself, all alone in your home. You never call us for help, even though we're so close._

"I get it," Tamaki assured. He finally managed to tug the wardrobe doors open, and looked down on Haruhi. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms held them there, and her head was tucked in too. "I understand now, Haruhi. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You grew up without relying on anyone else, but not anymore."

She finally dislodged her head to look up at him. "You can come out now," Tamaki offered.

Another boom of thunder reared its head, and Haruhi launched herself into Tamaki's arms. He lifted his arms to wrap around her petite frame. Her whole body was shaking violently. He didn't know what to do to help her so he just hugged her tighter. "You don't have to be afraid; I'll always be here for you, Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again." Haruhi's hands clenched into his shirt even tighter. One of his hands hands came up to pet her hair. He hoped it was a calming gesture.

"Kyoya's family owns this place and they only buy the best. No part of this storm is going to be able to harm you. It can't reach you here," Tamaki tried to reassure her, but he didn't think it was a fear of harm. It was more like fear of the sound. That gave him an idea.

He brought one arm back in between them, and then forced it under her arm. It was no easy task with how rigid her death grip on him was. He bent down slightly and placed his other arm under her legs. Standing up, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms.

She hadn't expected the sudden move, and her panicked jump should've sent her toppling to the ground. Tamaki, however, was prepared and just held on tighter. "It's okay, Haruhi. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me." She snaked her arms up around his neck to steady herself, and closed her eyes, leaning into him in acceptance.

He walked to the bedroom door and, very carefully, managed to get his hand on the knob and the door open. He didn't bother to close it behind them. Tamaki carried her down the hall, cursing the large windows lining the wall, letting in each flash of lightening. Making it to his own room, he gently closed the door, thanking his past self for having closed the curtains already. He didn't know if he would be able to manage that without putting her down, and he definitely couldn't do that.

In the corner of his room sat a black, baby grand piano. Walking over to the bench, he carefully sat down, arranging Haruhi in his lap. Thunder rumbled through the room again, and she tightened her arms around his neck. She used them to pull herself into a more comfortable position and leaned her head against his chest, trying to focus on his steady heartbeat which she so desperately wished her own would replicate.

Her shaking was evident as ever, but Tamaki thought it had waned slightly. He was pleased that he must be doing something right.

Gently, he began to play a soft melody. Every stroke was meticulous in his effort not to jostle Haruhi. It wasn't long before she pried herself away from Tamaki's body to survey where the sound was coming from. She hadn't even realized they were in a different room.

"Where are we?" She inquired, eyes following Tamaki's hands as they danced across the keys.

"My room," he answered softly. He didn't want to ruin the tone of the music by being too loud or abrasive. "I'll have to thank Kyoya later for having a piano moved in here for me."

She was watching the piano intently, captivated by the arrangement. The storm had almost been forgotten when another crack of thunder brought her back to reality. She clutched back onto Tamaki, and he was proud of himself for only stumbling over a couple notes because of her hasty actions.

When he was finished with one piece, he moved onto another soft rhythm, feeling that higher tempo songs would be counterproductive. Haruhi calmed down again, daring to look back over at the piano. Tamaki was saddened when she loosened her grip and sat up slightly away from him again. He loved having her against him.

"What are you playing?" She asked, her voice betraying her fear.

"Some of my compositions," he supplied, and paused to gauge her reaction. "Is that okay?" He didn't want to do anything that would upset her. "I can play something else..."

"No, don't." She turned to look up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's beautiful, senpai. Thank you."

His answering smile was dazzling. _She likes my music!_ He tamed his inner excitement, attempting to remain calm for her. "Just relax now, Haruhi," he directed. To his astonishment, she listened.

Haruhi snuggled back into his chest, closing her eyes. One arm wrapped around his side and clutched the other to herself. His arms couldn't wrap around her, busy as they were, but she still felt his warmth cocooning her.

Everything was Tamaki. It was there in Tamaki's room, at Tamaki's piano, listening to the music that Tamaki poured his soul into, and nestled into Tamaki himself, that Haruhi was finally able to calm down, and eventually, fall asleep.


	6. Tamaki's Gazebo Hideaway

Episode: **Covering the Famous Host Club**

The club is playing a version of hide and seek. Kyoya is 'it' and Tamaki grabs Haruhi's hand to pull her into a maze and hide together.

x  
x  
x

Why is there a maze behind the school? I guess that's a stupid question. Ouran is full of ridiculous and unnecessary things. At least Tamaki-senpai seems to know where he's going.

He seems so excited by these silly games. It's kind of cute, really. His enthusiasm is so contagious, I can't even bring myself to complain that he's going too fast or that he can let go already…anyway, his hand is warm, comfortable even, in mine. I guess I'll follow him for a little longer.

When Tamaki-senpai stops dead, I know we're in trouble. "Did you get us lost senpai?" He looks guilty. "We are lost, aren't we?" I confirm.

"Look, Haruhi! I found a great hiding place over here!" Tamaki replies.

He's full of it. "Yeah we're totally lost," I conclude.

He rushes over to grab my hand again, and I let him pull me into an alcove. There's a gazebo hidden here with vines and flowers woven around it. It's cozy and quiet, and if I thought I could ever find my way back here again, I might consider it as a new study spot.

"So we're stranded until someone finds us?" I ask.

His reply is a pitiful sigh of confirmation.

"Great. Good thing you made Kyoya-senpai 'it'." I have no doubt that Kyoya-senpai knows every inch of this maze. That's just how he is.

Tamaki-senpai and I talk a little, and I'm surprised when he informs me about his past. He always seems so carefree, I never would've thought he had such a worrisome childhood. More and more I'm starting to see how many layers Tamaki-senpai is made up of. It's kind of...endearing when he shows what's below that knucklehead surface.

Now I'll never be able to study in this secluded little hideaway after that thought because suddenly, this gazebo feels too small. Intimate. All I can see now is a romantic spot for couples to retreat to, and I don't want to think of what's been done on these benches.

Then, Tamaki-senpai is smiling at me, and it's impossible not to respond in kind.

"We should do this again some time," he states.

And despite how uncomfortable I was just moments ago, that really doesn't sound so bad. "I think so too."


	7. Kyoya's Unofficial Date

Episode: **Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out**

This is a series of drabbles looking inside Kyoya's head as he accompanies Haruhi around the Expo.

x  
x  
x

Haruhi's here? Makes sense, I guess. Actually this might be just the saving grace I need. She should still have the phone the twins gave her and I'll be able to call for a car.

Hmm, scratch that. Perhaps I can turn this situation to my advantage. I'm sure she has some money on her so I won't starve if I stay, and it'll be interesting to get some time with Haruhi when the others aren't in the way…

Then again, if I leave now I'll have the benefit of this day not being a complete waste towards the work I still need to finish, and it might even freak Tamaki out when he can't find me.

Though I won't be here to see his reaction, which renders that option practically pointless. Okay, I guess I'll spend some time with Haruhi and reevaluate my options later.

If nothing else, it'll irritate Tamaki when he discovers that I've spent so much time alone with his precious daughter.

x  
x  
x

It's amazing that some people actually call this poor excuse for a food establishment a restaurant. The food is hardly edible, the employees are annoying, and this chair has zero back support and no cushion. I might as well be sitting on a rock.

And lucky me, here are more commoners. Yes, yes, take the chair and leave me be. Honestly, could they have been more obvious in their intentions? I almost feel bad that Haruhi has to spend so much time among such drivel. Haruhi is so different than the average girl. She's miles more intelligent, for one, and she's not nearly as bothersome as most women her age. Perhaps I should thank my good fortune that she's the commoner we got stuck with.

Hmm, maybe 'stuck with' isn't quite the right sentiment.

x  
x  
x

She want's to know about my family? Well that's quite the tiresome topic. Most of my family life is common knowledge anyway, though I suppose she wouldn't be privy to that. Well, I guess there's no harm in enlightening her. I wouldn't want her to think I was _unfair_.

Is she pitying me now? I have wealth and social standing beyond what she could possibly comprehend, and yet _she's_ pitying _me?_ Because I'm not first in line and have to work extra hard. Most people in her position would think I'm lucky for my station in life. I can have the enjoyment and carefree lifestyle associated with aristocracy, and none of the responsibility that comes with inheriting an empire.

But that's not how she she's it all. She care's about my hardship…. Silly girl.

x  
x  
x

She thinks I'm like Tamaki? I'll have to remind her of our differences.

How best to do that? I know what I've thought of doing all day would do the trick. I could simply push her up against a wall as a reminder of how powerless she is against me. I could hold her there and get in close. I could touch her and feel her shiver like _before_. I could kiss-

No. That train of thought is doing nothing but making it awkward to walk. I need to focus and prevent intrusive thoughts. That's all they are.

x  
x  
x

"Haruhi, watch out!" Some men were running straight towards her, looking back for their pursuers instead of where they were going. _Thieves, likely. She can't get hurt again on my watch!_

Grabbing her hand I pulled her quickly out of harms way. She was unprepared and stumbled into me, her hands landing on my chest for support. My arms wrapping around her was purely instinct. Really. I couldn't just let her fall.

Continuing to hold her after she regained her balance...not so much just instinct. In my defense, she made no move to pull away either. For so long I've tried to deny my desire for her, but this proximity, it seems, will finally be my undoing.

My head leaned towards hers and her lips parted. _I should've done this at the beach._

And then it was all ruined by a couple of snot-nosed brats (whose mother was incapable of reigning them in) who just had to run straight into us. There was crying, and the moment was ruined.

I moved towards a bench and sat. Haruhi followed and sat much too far away for my liking. _This is for the best. She can't be mine, anyway._ It became a mantra.

x  
x  
x

Just before the others saw us, I grabbed Haruhi's hand. _Lets see what they make of this_.

Tamaki freaked out. "How dare you hold my precious daughter's hand!"

The twins were indignant. "Why are you with Haruhi! We wanted to spend the last day of vacation with her, it's not fair!"

Honey-senpai was enthusiastically curious. "Yay, Haru-chan! Are you here to spend the rest of the day with us? Did you spend all day with Kyo-chan? Did you guys have fun? What did you do? Why are you holding hands? Oh! Did you get any ice cream from the roof? I can show you where it's at, let's go!"

Mori-senpai just stared at us inquisitively, his gaze entirely too knowing.

Haruhi's only answer ("I'm sorry guys but I'm exhausted. It has been a very long day for me") couldn't have been more perfect if I'd written her line myself. I let go of her hand and draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. I leaned down as if to speak confidentially to her, but made sure the others would hear me clearly. "Yes, it has been rather _exhausting_ hasn't it?"

I had more innuendo to add, but Tamaki pulled me off of her at that point. His reaction really made it all worth while…

And her _inaction._ She _let_ me touch her, grab her, hold her….she would've let me do more. _I know it._

Forget it. She _can't_ be mine.


	8. Honey's Sweet Surprise

Episode: **Chika's 'Down with Honey' Declaration**

To me, it feels like a new day when the host club spies on Chika, so this scene takes place the evening of Honey and Chika's first fight, and before their second.

x  
x  
x

"Honey-senpai, wait up!" Haruhi called. The host club was done for the day and everyone was heading home.

Honey, and his ever present companion, came to a halt just outside the music room door. "What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh nothing's wrong," Haruhi clarified when she caught up to the duo. "I just thought I'd see if you wanted to go get some cake with me? There's this cute little bakery near my home that I think you'd like."

Honey's eyes began to sparkle, lighting up his whole face. "I'd love to get cake with you! Hey Takashi, do you want to come too?" Honey had turned to his best friend, eye's still shining.

Mori looked to Haruhi, contemplating her motive. Deciding to give them some time alone he answered, "No, thank you, Mitskuni. I need to do some things at home."

"That's okay. More cake for us, huh Haru-chan?"

With that settled, they were on their way. Haruhi gave Honey's driver direction to the bakery. Honey spent the majority of their journey prattling on, mostly thinking out loud what kind of cake he should get. It was a very important decision, after all.

When they arrived at their destination, Honey was even more gleeful. "Haru-chan, look at all the cakes they have! What kind are you getting? Oh this one looks good….oh oh but this one looks good too! Or how about this one, Haru-chan?" He was pointing to each cake in turn, exclaiming how scrumptious they would all be.

When they both had some cake and found a table, Honey was the first to try his treat. "Mm this is so good, Haru-chan!….oh, but yours looks so good too!" He was suddenly sad that he didn't have her cake too.

Haruhi just smiled, and gave him what he wanted. "How about we share, Honey-senpai? Then you'll get to have some of both cakes!" She wouldn't be able to eat it entirely by herself anyway.

"Okay!" He wasted no time in taking a forkful of Haruhi's cake, and once again declaring his satisfaction.

Feeling that she should probably get to the reason she had invited him out, Haruhi placed a hand on Honey's, preventing him from lifting his next forkful to his mouth.

"Haru-chan?" he questioned.

"You know, I really admire you, senpai. You were raised to think you couldn't have sweets and cute things in your life, and that you had to be strong to carry on the family name." She was holding his hand now, gazes locked onto each other. "There were all these expectations placed on you about who you had to be and how your life would play out….and you decided to ignore them all. You turned your back on a lifestyle that wasn't what you wanted, and embraced who you really are. You're heir to the strong Haninozuka family and yet, you like sweets, you like cute things, and you yourself are cute! And I think that's great, senpai!"

Honey's eyes were watering, and he didn't know how to respond. He looked down at their intertwined hands to hide his reaction.

"I think Tamaki-senpai is right that what you did takes an incredible amount of strength. Most people wouldn't be able to do it. And I know you think your brother hates you for it, but I think he's just jealous. He wishes he could be as strong as you, senpai. I'm sure, in time, he'll come around." She finally pulled her hand back, and started on her cake.

"Thank you, Haru-chan. That really means a lot to me." Honey hadn't looked up yet, but Haruhi could see the small traces of a smile on his face, and it made her smile too.

Wanting to move past the serious topic, she took a bite from his cake. "You were right, senpai. Both of these cakes _are_ really good!" That's all it took to bring him back to his adorable self.

"I told you! Here, you didn't get a bite with a strawberry!" He forked another bite for her with his own fork and held it up. Thinking nothing of it, Haruhi leaned in and ate it.

She then copied the gesture for him. "Here, try this!" He couldn't have been happier to eat off her fork.

It wasn't long before they were done eating and in great moods. As they left the shop, Honey asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No I'm just going to walk. I'm live really close."

"Okay, thank you for inviting me out, Haru-chan!" With that, he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Mm you taste sweet!" He stepped into his waiting car, and just before he closed the door he announced, "I'll see you tomorrow, Haru-chan!"

So abruptly left alone, Haruhi didn't know what to make of Honey's farewell. _Maybe there was frosting on my lips_. Licking them as a precaution, she started for home.


	9. Hikaru's Crisis

Episode: **Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin**

Haruhi and Hikaru got caught in a net trap, and Haruhi has to lean over Hikaru to cut them free.

x  
x  
x

Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod, oh MY GOD!

Her chest is right in front of my face! Does she not realize that? I seriously could touch her breasts right now if I just leaned forward an inch.

No, no, no, no, no, Hikaru! Focus! This is nothing. She's just trying to get us free. This is just the position she happens to be doing that in. She certainly doesn't _want_ me to touch her breast….does she? I mean….they're _right_ there. It has to be on purpose!

Where the hell is Kaoru when I need him? He'd know exactly what to do in this situation! He wouldn't be thinking about how Haruhi is basically sitting in his lap and how her knee is way, _way,_ too close to hitting an incredibly sensitive area, and if he just moved that inch towards her breast it would also cause other appendages to touch…

Bad, Hikaru! Stop this line of thought right now! Oh my god what if she notices what I've been thinking? I can't exactly hide the evidence!

Calm down. Deep breath. Channel Kaoru. We're twins for gods sake, I should be able to act like him.

Holy shit she's leaning forward _even more_. Just how close do you have to get, Haruhi?

Avert eyes….do not look straight ahead. Hey look over here there's an interesting statue...it's all statue-like. Yeah that's it. It has pointy parts and rounded parts and it's definitely made out of a material...a much thicker material than Haruhi's and my clothes which are all that's separating us really because-

SHE'S TOUCHING IT. She shifted and she's touching it! Does she feel it? No, no, no she's going to hate me, and Kaoru's going to hate me for ruining everything.

I need to go. Right now. I can't stay here. Please Haruhi-

YES! Freedom! I'm out of here!


	10. A Jealous Host Club

Episode: **Tamaki's Unwitting Depression**

Kasanoda has come to the host club and requested Haruhi. The other club members aren't so happy about this.

x  
x  
x

Kaoru

Why is she leaning in so close to him? They should be sitting at opposite ends of that couch. That's plenty close to have a civil, _platonic_ , conversation. Because that's all she's doing. Just having a friendly chat, with a friend.

A friend who likes her. A friend who saw her _in her underwear_!

Kyoya-senpai should've let us beat him.

It's okay. They're just friends. She could never pick him over...other people.

x  
x  
x

Kyoya

Well, he _is_ paying. He has a perfectly valid reason for being here. No where in our club bylaws does it say that we only entertain women.

I might have to talk to Tamaki about changing that.

Not that there's anything _wrong_ with entertaining men. Or with the men who want to be entertained, of course.

But it might give off the wrong vibe if this becomes a regular thing. Wouldn't want it to effect the club image, after all. And I think the novelty will wear off the ladies after this first day of excitement.

Yes, I think a change to the bylaws will have to be voted in and take effect tomorrow.

I can't justify anything sooner…

x  
x  
x

Honey

No, not her cute smile! No one can resist that smile! It pulls everyone in (not that _he_ even needs extra incentive).

I should've hospitalized him after what he saw.

She doesn't even seem to notice how she effects people. I'm small and cute, and I know exactly how people see me...she's adorable, intelligent, perceptive, caring, and so much more, and somehow she still doesn't see what she does to people.

Our clients flock to her...shouldn't that be a pretty big clue for her? And they're not the only ones. None of us can stay away. None of us _want_ to stay away.

Why can't she see us?

x  
x  
x

Hikaru

Haruhi and Bossanova are _just_ friends. That's it. Nothing more. And she's _allowed_ (pft) to have those. As many as she wants. Even if she doesn't _need_ any more. At all.

They're just friends.

Damn it, why did I have to go and try to ruin things with that brat in Karuizawa? If I didn't then, I could butt in _right now_ and put an end to this bullshit.

x  
x  
x

Mori

You need to pull it together, Tamaki.

It's far passed time you realized how you felt about Haruhi.

And that you're not alone in that regard.

x  
x  
x

All

She _rejected him_. Thank god.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all I currently have planned to write, so this story is now completed. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
